Anthem the Herald
Anthem 'is a entity and character from ''The FEAST Saga series. Also known as "The Creator" and "The Destructor", is the main antagonist of the Ties of Battle games and Final Boss of The Final Act, the last game of the series. In which it is known by its dark side form as '''Rhyme and its light side as Allegro. Appearance/Data *Gender: Ambiguous (Male body for Rhyme), (Female body for Allegro). Viceversa in ZZ edition. *Age: Timeless *Height: 174cm (5' 8") Allegro / 187cm (6' 1") Rhyme / 174cm (5' 8") ZZ Edition / 159cm (5' 2") ZZ Edition 244cm (8' 0") Cyborg, both / Unmeasurable Form/Real Form *Weight: 57kg (126lbs) Allegro / 67kg (148lbs) Rhyme / 50kg (110lbs) ZZ Edition / 45kg (99lbs) ZZ Edition / 1t (1000kg/2205lbs) Cyborg, both / Unmeasurable Form/Real Form *Blood Type: None *Date of birth: Unknown (Rhyme's "Birthdate" is listed August 29, Allegro's is March 14) *Zodiac Sign: Unknown *Interests: None *Likes: None *Dislikes: None Anthem's Real combined Form is a Golden, Silver and bronze colored Giant Robot with Rainbow Wings, white eyes. As Rhyme it is pretty tall, it has pale skin, light blue eyes, dresses in a tuxedo mainly in colors red, orange, black and white, brown shoes and has red hair, and a bright black glove, and a hat, with freckles and a horizontal scar in the face. Even with a male like body, it is androgynous, but refers as a him. Allegro is a tall character with short blond hair and blue parts (mainly, it uses other hair wigs) and red eyes, uses a yellow, blue, black and white suit, however, its gender is androgynous and unknown. But refers as a her. As the Cyborg Fused Form, it has longer red and white hair and now has a black and gray cybernetic body with heels, it has a longsword, and multiple cutting weapons in its body, it has heterocromatic laser eyes (One Purple -Rhyme- and One Yellow -Allegro-). When mimicking Blake's body, its notable difference was its blue eyes were more darker. In ZZ Edition, Rhyme's body is more feminine, taller and with exotic clothing consisting on generally white clothing. Purple eyes and pale body. And Allegro got a small masculine body, mainly in black, yellow eyes and pale body. Personality Anthem is a being that plans to recreate the world by all costs, it hates humans for what they have done to the world that it created, however, it acknowledges that not all human beings aren't as evil as it knew it. As Rhyme, he just likes to dance and have fun, at first, because later is revealed that he likes to fight and defeating enemies. Because for how evil he can be. He has also some childish manners, which Alto and Cadenza understand, it makes him unstable and is really malevolent. As Allegro, she is helpful, friendly and a positive character whose passion for saving the world is bigger than one imagined, she thinks everyone can have a happy life, but has a disbelief for humanity somehow. And helps the characters with their problems in the middle of the story mode. The Dark Side of Anthem is a total destroyer and a trickster who just wants to fight, whereas the Light Side wants to preserve the creation and cares about the world. Fighting Style/Battle Analysis Anthem has a very primitive Fighting Style, which involves long range attacks and its motif is mainly war weapons as in robot form, it also can damage souls for inside. As Rhyme, his fighting Style is relatively different, it involves dance moves, more based in the classic urban style rather than the ballet-based Ballerina, it has two stances: Moonwalker, which is more dance based and short ranged, and Sunrunner, which involves cutting weapons and many robotic powers, in Revolution, it only retains Moonwalker, while Super Rhyme gets new robotic powers. But is very short ranged in any area, and in Super Form is In the slow side. As Allegro, it has the same set of combos as Ballerina, however, with Samba, Flamenco, Tango, Cueca and every national dance moves, but it uses also more urban styles, however in Revolution, as the move set got separated, she acquired Sunrunner with her dancing skills and whip attacks. It is delicate, and can be defeated with strong combo game. Also transforming in Super Allegro, the player lacks the Whip, so it suffers the Rhyme problem. The Cyborg form has Sunrunner (Moonwalker for Allegro) by default, and has an special attack involving its heels, and has Armor instead of a proper defense. Role in the Crossovers Rhyme itself appeared in ''Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X'' as a rival character, his role is a neutral sided character. Fictional Voice List English *Erica Mendez (Rhyme) *Marieve Herington (Allegro) *Uncredited (True Form) Japanese *Mitsuki Saiga (Original form) *Mutsumi Tamura (Rhyme) *Megumi Han (Allegro) Trivia *The Dark Anthem had made a pact with a boy, where as the Light made the very same pact with a girl, both used to be siblings, their souls died, however, not their physical bodies as they were transformed and currently used as "vessels". **The unnamed boy wanted to do vengeance against those who killed his village and family, and ended turning against the entire universe. Rhyme took his soul with no remorse and quickly. **The unnamed girl in the other hand wants to save her lost little brother, even if it costed her living soul, unlike him who lost his soul unwittingly, She was voluntarily in doing that. *Anthem is a musical composition of a Celebration, adjectival form is "Anthemic", derived from the Greek antíphōna, or the Old English antefn. Words referred to antiphons, a call-and-response style of singing. **Or might be alluded to the J-Rock band of the same name. *Rhyme is a repetition of similar sounds in two or more words. Most often in the last syllables of lines, poems and sounds. **A Nursery Rhyme is a popular example of this. *Allegro is a fast tempo. But also a Ballet meaning a brisk and lively motion. *His/Her Cyborg form is a tribute of a certain mechon form from Xenoblade Chronicles, a big spoiler of the game. *Rhyme is a tribute and a shout-out of Michael Jackson, such as Moonwalker, even some part his apparent man child personality. *While Allegro is a tribute and a shout-out of Madonna, even with parts of her personality and prominent changes. *Rhyme is called by many characters in-game as "Devil", known in many religions as the biggest evil. **Allegro in the other hand is called "Angel". Followers of god. *Anthem is probably the strongest being in Brilliant Star history. As their defeats they only retire, without being killed and destroyed, but it did change the world as it wishes, if the two Anthem were willing united by Fusion, it is be invincible and would have ended all existence as seen in one of the scrapped bad endings of The Final Act. **The creator made intentionally them Mary Sues, a first in Brilliant Star history since it's foundation and improvement of writing, but unlike other examples, is not based in the Author despite the claims made by herself (Except for the Michael Jackson, Madonna, the memes, and Trolling part), they can be defeated, they can be vanished by turning into black and white flames, but despite the constant defeats, they come back, and Anthem's physical body can only be weakened by the supreme cannons, three or four fighters in mecha or a betrayal of one of the lesser gods, as seen in The Final Act. **Rhyme's physical body can be partially weaken up by holy type attacks. **Allegro's case but with void types. **However, if one of them dies, so is the other. *Rhyme in the ZZ Edition incarnation is based on Izanami Hades from BlazBlue. Both are beings of 'pure death' that can't feel time and destroyed by normal means. And unlike the mainline Ties of battle self, she is not using a boy's body, but uses one based in a woman instead. **Allegro is a boy in ZZ Edition uses the body of a young boy, his role is mainly inspired in Nine the Phantom from BlazBlue Central Fiction. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:The FEAST Saga characters